


Туда и обратно или маленькое приключение Зороастра

by Eidemaiden, Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [6]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blasphemy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Из-за лавины Зороастру пришлось остановиться на ночлег в термах посреди Альп. Тихое место, прекрасные пейзажи. И Риарио.
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Kudos: 9





	Туда и обратно или маленькое приключение Зороастра

— Проходите, синьор, проходите, — хозяин постоялого двора радушно помахал факелом перед носом Зороастра, едва не подпалив ему усы. — Слышали-слышали про оползень, но что ж поделать, в наших местах оно часто так бывает, что снег сходит. Весна, солнышко уже пригревает, вот он на вершинах и тает.

Зо, запахнувшись поплотнее в плащ, повёл своего коня вслед за хозяином. Спасибо Леонардо, который таскал его по всей Италии и вынудил заучить дорожные карты. Иначе он и не вспомнил бы про термы ди Винадио в этих местах, так и сгинул бы, наверное, в снежных горах.

Хотя, с другой стороны, в эту авантюру Зо ввязался тоже благодаря Леонардо. Как обычно.

— Зороастр! — торжественно сказал ему тогда Лео. Они оба сидели в кабаке, радуясь, что в кои то веки не надо никуда бежать, ничего искать, и можно спокойно выпить. Чем и занимались с большим усердием. — Я очень ценю тебя, как друга.

— Нет, — отрезал Зо. Он хоть и был слегка навеселе, но этот тон знал прекрасно. — У меня намечается кое-что с одной вдовушкой. Я ни в чём участвовать не буду.

Лео обнял его за плечи и горько вздохнул.

— Я счастлив за тебя, друг мой. Но ты же знаешь, что мне надо доделать фреску для Лоренцо. Я не могу уехать из города даже на полдня.

Ещё бы Зо не знал. Лоренцо Медичи пригрозил, что будет держать Леонардо прикованным к стене Палаццо Веккио, пока тот не закончит работу или хотя бы не продвинется дальше разметки фигур на месте будущей фрески.

— Что тебе так срочно понадобилось? — вздохнул Зо.

— Камера обскура от мастера Батисты Пальмиери! — обрадовался Лео. — Из Турина. Хочу её разобрать и усовершенствовать.

— Турина?! — возмутился Зо. — До него скакать два дня!

— За пять дней как раз обернёшься туда-обратно! — тут же ответил Лео. — А твоя вдовушка подождёт, потомится пока. Пожалуйста, Зо, мне больше не к кому обратиться!

Естественно, он Зо уговорил. И, проклиная все на свете, в середине февраля, по разбитым, чавкающим под копытами дорогам тот отправился в Турин. Мастер Пальмиери оказался бодрым чокнутым старичком, чем-то похожим на Лео. И в его мастерской так же везде валялись чертежи, черепа, куски витражей и неоконченных макетов.

— Я с удовольствием отдам свою камеру такому прославленному изобретателю, как Леонардо да Винчи, — заявил тот восторженно. — Но в ней разбиты два стекла. Я ожидаю поставку из Авиньона через пару недель, так что если вы подождёте…

— Почему из Авиньона? — мрачно спросил Зо, который начал подозревать, что ему светит ещё одно путешествие.

— Там делают самые чистые стёкла, — с таким недоумением ответил мастер, будто это само собой подразумевалось. — Вы наверняка слышали о прекрасном песке, что добывают в Авиньоне, синьор де Перетола?

В итоге, Зо переночевал в Турине и отправился в проклятый Авиньон за мерзкими стёклами. Все равно возвращение во Флоренцию заняло бы ровно столько же времени.

В самом Авиньоне все прошло гладко, и это явно должно было его насторожить. Зо купил нужные стёкла, тщательно упаковал их, навьючил на коня и отправился обратно. А вот уж чего он не ожидал, так это гигантского оползня на дороге между Авиньоном и Турином. Хотя ослом был, что не ожидал. Горная местность, конец февраля, а его не иначе как черти понесли именно этим путём. Надо было ехать низиной, даром что пришлось бы делать крюк.

— Или вот как-то раз история была, — продолжил тем временем хозяин, прервав его самобичевание, — ехали тут синьоры целой кавалькадой, в каретах, на конях, весёлые, молодые, да как начали кричать, показывая свою удаль, так на них лавина и сошла. Потом крестьяне долго по всей долине находили кто обломки карет, кто вещи, а кто и останки, которые звери не доели.

Зо поёжился. Он замёрз как собака, а тут ещё такие истории.

— Можно мне комнату, милейший? — попросил он. — И протопить её потеплее.

— Можно, почему нет, — добродушно кивнул хозяин. — Сейчас из постояльцев только вы, да один знатный синьор, мало кто в такое время в горы суётся.

— Было бы прекрасно! — обрадовался Зо, у которого уже зуб на зуб не попадал.

— Только быстро комнаты не протопить, — рассудил хозяин, подумав. — Они ж давно закрыты, выстужено все. Давайте-ка вы сразу в термы пойдёте, там вода горячая, можно хоть в лютый мороз сидеть и холода не чувствовать. А я вам туда подогретого вина с пряностями принесу. А коня вашего сам в стойло поставлю.

— Вот спасибо! — Зо сунул хозяину монету за труды и побрёл в направлении терм.

Даже в сумерках от местных красот захватывало дух. Будь тут Леонардо, замер бы, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти удивительный оттенок синей дымки над горизонтом или ало-золотого заката. Термы были построены в ущелье. С двух сторон, тесно примыкая друг к другу, возвышались скалы, покрытые лесами. Будто колени лежащей великанши, лоном которой была огромная открытая чаша бассейна с термальной водой. «Вот сейчас я в это лоно и войду», — с удовольствием подумал Зо. Вокруг бассейна были выставлены масляные светильники, серой воняло знатно, но Зо не смущали такие мелочи: во Флоренции летом и не такое унюхаешь. Он побросал одежду на каменную скамью неподалёку и пробежал к воде, поджимая пальцы на холодных плитах. Чтобы медленно, обмирая от блаженства, опуститься в тепло. А затем, уложив голову на бортик, он осмотрелся и заметил, что в бассейне сидит не один. И не просто не один.

— Риарио, — обречённо выдохнул Зо. Конечно, кто ещё мог застрять с ним посреди гор и испортить единственное из доступных удовольствий?

— Пёс, — откликнулся Риарио таким же тоном. — Ты тут без своего хозяина?

— А ты без своего? — огрызнулся Зо.

Риарио наградил его широкой улыбкой, и наученный горьким опытом Зо решил отодвинуться подальше.

— Мы тут одни, пёс, — голос Риарио звучал с такой ласковой угрозой, что у него волосы на затылке встали дыбом. — Так что ни Господь, ни сам дьявол не остановят мою руку.

— Ты не станешь меня убивать, — с убеждённостью, которой не чувствовал, парировал Зо, прикидывая, в какую сторону лучше дать деру, если эта бешеная змея все же решит на него броситься. — Даже Грешник не убил.

Ответить Риарио не дал подошедший хозяин. Он нёс на вытянутых руках поднос с кувшином и двумя глиняными кружками. На морозе от кувшина поднимался пар.

— Пожалуйте, синьоры, — ласково сказал хозяин, ставя поднос возле бассейна. — вино со специями, сахаром и засушенными апельсиновыми корками. Наша повариха специально расстаралась.

— Благодарю, — пробормотал Зо.

Риарио же молча протянул руку к кружке, хозяин с поклоном налил в неё вина и подал. Тогда и Зо подплыл ближе за своей.

— Я буду в доме, если понадоблюсь, — хозяин снова поклонился и ретировался.

Зо чуть приподнялся в воде, чтобы удобнее было держать кружку, и коснулся своим плечом чужого. Но Риарио, к его удивлению, не стал ни отодвигаться, ни угрожать карами, только повернул к нему голову и поднял глаза. Они были черными, бездонными, и Зо на миг даже испугался, что Грешник вылез наружу. Но Риарио всего лишь скользнул взглядом по его лицу, шее, груди и отвернулся.

— Возможно, Грешник успел к тебе привыкнуть, — негромко сказал он, и Зо впервые в жизни не нашёлся с ответом, так что молча отсалютовал кружкой и сделал глоток.

И тут же выплюнул питье на каменные плиты и ринулся к Риарио с намерением выбить кружку из его рук. Но тот уже сам отплёвывался и полоскал рот.

— Цикута, — прохрипел Риарио с омерзением. — Этот смерд думал, что из-за вина я не почувствую вкус цикуты на чаше.

— А ещё казался таким добряком, — возмущённо согласился Зо. — Подлая тварь.

— Внешняя добродетель часто скрывает злое сердце, — изрёк Риарио и полез из воды, сверкнув голыми ягодицами прямо перед носом у Зо.

Как выяснилось, кинжал он захватил с собой и в термы. Зо даже не удивился.

— В доме, кроме хозяина, ещё трое слуг и кухарка, — застёгивая дублет и пряча мокрые волосы под шапку, проронил Риарио. — Шваль, не достойная хлопот.

— Ты собираешься всех убить?! — забеспокоился Зо, заворачиваясь в свой плащ. Из оружия у него был только перочинный ножик в потайном кармане: меч остался навьючен на коня.

— Нет, — с благочестивым выражением лица ответил Риарио. — Я собираюсь прочитать вместе с ними молитву, что наставит их на путь истинный.

Зо поражённо моргнул, но через мгновение понял, что над ним издеваются.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь и лить слезы жалости по отравителям, все равно от тебя никакого проку, — продолжил Риарио, отворачиваясь.

— Угу, а потом ты сломаешь себе ногу или голову, или опять взбесишься, а я, как обычно, буду крайним, — пробурчал Зо ему в спину.

— Предлагаю тебе оформить свои претензии ко мне в письменном виде, — ответил Риарио. — Только на мягкой бумаге, тогда от них будет хоть какая-то польза.

— Шутки ниже пояса! — восхитился Зо. — Это ты у Грешника научился?

Бодро переругиваясь и стараясь не скрипеть снегом, они дошли до хозяйской постройки. Свет горел лишь в окне кухни. Хозяин с кухаркой сидели за столом, один слуга стоял рядом, второй — подпирал дверь. Третьего нигде не было видно. А на столешнице лежали, разделённые по кучкам, флорины, лиры и сольдо. А ещё — к возмущению Зо — его собственный, тщательно спрятанный второй кошель и, судя по количеству флоринов в первой кучке, кошель Риарио.

— Ловко придумано: ограбить гостей, избавиться от них, а их деньгами поправить отсутствие выручки из-за снежных обвалов, — в голосе Риарио было слышно одобрение.

— Этот подлец-хозяин мне даже намекал, что потом нашу смерть свалит на лавину. Он нас уже похоронил! — сдавленным шёпотом пожаловался Зо.

— Окажем ему ответную любезность, — высокопарно заявил Риарио и, покрутив в руке кинжал, пошёл к двери.

Вообще-то, Зо знал, на что тот способен: со стражниками Риарио расправился очень быстро, но тогда он был чокнутым Грешником, а сейчас — мокрой его копией. Зо вздохнул: ничто так не сближает, как общий враг, и пошёл вслед за Риарио.

Выяснилось, что мокрая копия так же хорошо умеет резать врагов. Драка вышла довольно короткой — Зо даже не успел как следует в ней поучаствовать. Его помощь ограничилась тем, что он отшвырнул в сторону кухарку, которая огрела Риарио ухватом по плечу.

— А где третий слуга? — спросил он, когда все было кончено. — Ещё не хватает удара в спину.

И, будто в ответ, со двора донеслось громкое конское ржание. Они с Риарио выбежали наружу и увидели вставшего на дыбы огромного чёрного коня. Риарио резко свистнул, конь рухнул на передние копыта, подкинув круп, и всадник, который до того с усилием пытался на нем усидеть, перелетел через его голову и упал в снег. Где и остался лежать.

— Ганнибал умеет за себя постоять, — с гордым видом заявил Риарио.

— Что ж, вот и третий слуга, — пробормотал Зо.

Потом ему пришлось практически в одиночку волочь из дома все трупы и складывать под ближайшей сосной. У Риарио плохо двигалась правая рука, а одной он помогал не слишком сильно. Похороны могли подождать до утра. Ни у Зо, ни у Риарио уже не было сил устраивать христианское погребение.

— Почему, куда бы ты ни пришёл, там появляется куча трупов? — пропыхтел Зо, когда они под все ту же сосну тащили третьего слугу. — Может, ты проклят? Может, если бы тебя тут не было, хозяин не стал бы меня трогать?

— Может быть, я сейчас заставлю тебя рыть могилу в мёрзлой земле? — ответил Риарио, морщась при резких движениях. — А потом уложу в неё и закопаю живьём?

— Не боишься испачкать графские ручки? — Зо оперся о сосну и вытер пот. — Сейчас бы жареного каплуна. Или форель.

— Поищи съестное на кухне, — велел Риарио. — Я принесу мечи.

— Первый твой приказ, который мне хочется исполнить, — прокомментировал Зо, и — о, чудо! — Риарио усмехнулся уголком рта.

На кухне обнаружились вяленая оленина и варёные бобы. Зо с Риарио разделили сначала нехитрую снедь, потом — деньги со стола. Когда ужин был съеден, Зо с кряхтением поднялся с лавки и понял, что, если не разогреет мышцы, рискует утром не встать с кровати. Риарио, видимо, пришёл к тем же выводам, потому что обратно к термам они пошли вместе. И мечи на этот раз не забыли.

Зо быстро скинул с себя одежду и прыгнул в воду. Риарио же раздевался гораздо медленнее — узкий рукав дублета не хотел слезать с больной руки. Наконец, он расправился и с дублетом, и с нижней сорочкой, и Зо, наблюдавший за ним из бассейна, присвистнул: на плече Риарио расплылся огромный кровоподтёк. Кинув на Зо короткий взгляд, Риарио снял сапоги, расстегнул штаны и, наконец, остался в чем мать родила. Что ж, его задницу Зо уже видел, а теперь смог оценить и член. Тот был не слишком большим, но каким-то очень аккуратным, и Зо даже засмотрелся. Будет, о чём рассказать внукам. Над головой раздалось насмешливое хмыканье. Зо отвернулся, сделав равнодушное лицо.

Риарио залез в бассейн и заскрипел зубами, когда вода коснулась больного места.

— Я же говорил, — от вида его мучений к Зо вернулась самоуверенность. — Ты просто обязан был пострадать.

— Как я устал от твоей болтовни, — пожаловался Риарио. — Моё терпение не безгранично, и даже одной рукой я могу утопить тебя в этом бассейне.

Зо благоразумно заткнулся, и они некоторое время молча лежали бок о бок и смотрели на звёзды. В конце концов Зо рассудил, что раз Риарио не помер, то будет полезнее здоровым, чем больным, и скосил на него глаза.

— Позволь тебе помочь? — спросил он самым вежливым тоном, на который был способен.

Риарио удивлённо вскинул бровь и повернулся к нему правым плечом. Зо осторожно ощупал больное место, не обращая внимание на судорожные вздохи Риарио, и вынес заключение:

— У тебя ещё и вывих. Могу вправить, если готов.

— Готов, — прохрипел Риарио.

Зо придвинулся ближе, прижал его к стенке бассейна, чтобы оставался на месте, и взялся обеими руками за больное плечо.

— Готов? — спросил он ещё раз.

Лицо Риарио неожиданно оказалось слишком близко, и Зо в который раз восхитился, до чего же длинные у того ресницы. Да и таких огромных глаз Зо не видел ни у одного флорентийского юноши, ни у одного волоокого натурщика, которые проходили через мастерскую Вероккьо (и, временами, через постель Зо, что тут скрывать, не один Лео был грешен).

— Ты тычешь мне в бедро своим естеством, — нарочито-спокойно сообщил между тем Риарио. — Перепутал с Леонардо?

В отместку, Зо дёрнул его за плечо. Риарио взвыл, его глаза почернели, а здоровая рука вцепилась в горло Зо. Тот запрокинул голову, пытаясь отодрать от себя железные пальцы, и точно захлебнулся бы, не ослабь Риарио хватку. Чужая ладонь скользнула на затылок и приподняла его над водой.

— Моё плечо прошло, — любезно сообщил Риарио.

Зо глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух и бросился на него. И плевать, что Риарио лучше дрался: душа Зо уже несколько лет требовала набить мерзавцу морду. Они сцепились и некоторое время барахтались в горячей воде, стараясь друг друга утопить, когда Зо почувствовал согнутым коленом кое-что интересное.

— Похоже, это ты спутал меня с Лео, — прерывисто дыша, обвинил он.

— Наглый пёс, — прорычал Риарио, схватил его за волосы, с силой оттянул назад, открывая шею, и впился в неё зубами.

Зо на мгновение испугался, что Риарио собирается его загрызть, но тот, хоть и кусался весьма болезненно, до крови прокусить не пытался. А потом его пальцы принялись ощупывать спину Зо, его плечи, а член недвусмысленно толкаться в живот. Зо от всей их возни и сам был прилично на взводе, к тому же надрать задницу Риарио можно было разными способами. Он под водой ухватил того за круглые ягодицы, стиснул их изо всех сил и прижал его пах к себе. К его удивлению, Риарио только промычал что-то согласное ему в шею и, подняв ноги, обхватил его за пояс. На суше такое вряд ли у них получилось бы, но вода приняла на себя часть веса Риарио, и Зо прижал его к бортику бассейна. Риарио не отрывался от его горла, но его укусы стали более игривыми и, что греха таить, возбуждающими до дрожи. Зо не выдержал, застонал и уронил голову Риарио на плечо. Кожа там была горячей, шёлковой, и Зо с удовольствием её облизал. Настал черед Риарио стонать и толкаться в него пахом. Зо решил, что другого приглашения ему не нужно. Его пыльцы нахально скользнули к дырке Риарио и с намёком её коснулись. Риарио не выказал никакого недовольства, только ухватился за него крепче, так что Зо плюнул на перспективу получить кинжалом в печень и сунул палец внутрь. Риарио оказался не девственником. Так Зо и знал, что в Риме нравы ещё хуже, чем во Флоренции. Впрочем, о нравах ему думать сейчас было некогда. Дырка крепко стискивала его пальцы, и терпеть Зо стало невмоготу.

— Смазать… нечем… — прохрипел он на ухо Риарио.

Тот только насмешливо фыркнул ему в шею:

— Двигайся… и не льсти себе.

И Зо, несказанно обалдев от его уверенности и неожиданно открывшейся распущенности, послушался. И тут же все мысли о постельном опыте Риарио вылетели у его из головы, потому что тот был невероятно тесным, жарким и очень, очень жадным. Член Зо не мог толком скользить, и из-за позы, и из-за недостатка смазки, но зад Риарио ритмично сжимался вокруг него, и от одного этого можно было потерять рассудок. Риарио и кончил первым, а его внутренние мышцы так судорожно запульсировали, что буквально выдоили оргазм из Зо. Тот медленно разжал пальцы, Риарио опустился на ноги, и несколько мгновений они стояли, вплавившись друг в друга, задыхаясь от пара и обессилев от драки, разделённой страсти и телесного опустошения.

В итоге они заночевали в комнате хозяина — она была самой натопленной — прямо поверх одеял, завернувшись в плащи. Зо и хотел бы ужаснуться мысли, что собирается спать в одной постели с ядовитой змеёй, но не успел — отрубился раньше, чем смог её додумать.

Проснулся он от чужого взгляда. Тот не был враждебным, скорее — изучающим, и Зо не стал подскакивать, а просто открыл один глаз. Риарио, опершись о подушки, лежал рядом, смотрел на него и ел яблоко.

— Как ты все-таки здесь оказался? — спросил он, увидев, что Зо проснулся.

— Ездил за стёклами в Авиньон, — пробормотал Зо и на всякий случай уточнил. — За обычными стёклами. Там какой-то особо качественный песок. Никаких тайн от Рима!

— Удивительное совпадение, — Риарио задумчиво прожевал кусок яблока. — Я направляюсь в Авиньон как раз по поручению Рима касательно залежей этого качественного песка.

— Теперь понятно, почему эти чёртовы стёкла стоят, как половина моего коня. Если замешан Рим — жди наценок.

Он очень надеялся, что мастер Пальмиери ему вернёт деньги, не то Лео придётся раза в два усерднее работать на Лоренцо.

— Стёкла нужны Леонардо? — спросил Риарио.

— Долго рассказывать, — вздохнул Зо, устраиваясь на спине. — В конечном итоге получается, что ему.

Риарио доел яблоко и выкинул огрызок куда-то в угол.

— Я могу заключить с вами контракт на поставку партии стёкол из Авиньона за символическую плату.

— Да? — заинтересовался Зо. И ему, и Лео постоянно не хватало стёкол для оптических опытов. А авиньонские и правда были отменными. Но очень уж доброта Риарио казалась подозрительной. — И на каких условиях?

Риарио оценивающе уставился на него. Зо стало жарко. При свете дня вчерашнее казалось совершенным безумием. И не может же Риарио предложить…

— Ты мастер подделывать реликвии, как я слышал? — неожиданно спросил тот.

— Мои реликвии все подлинные! — тут же возмутился Зо.

— Прекрасно. Ты сделаешь мне святыню. Настолько подлинную, что в ней не усомнится даже Папа. И настолько вопиюще богохульственную, что Небеса содрогнуться, когда паства станет ей поклоняться.

— Зачем это тебе? — Зо даже передёрнуло от фанатичной ненависти в его голосе, от яростного взгляда потемневших глаз.

— У меня свои счёты с Господом, — ответил Риарио.

А потом повернулся к Зо и положил руку на его пах настолько естественным жестом, что у того даже мысли не возникло протестовать.

По дороге в Турин Зо голову сломал, пытаясь придумать, что же такое всучить Риарио, что не потребовало бы больших затрат, но удовлетворило самый взыскательный вкус. Мощи святых, гвозди и щепки с Креста отпадали — их и так было столько, что на целую армию хватит. Требовалось что-то более эффектное, такое, чтобы даже скептики заткнулись. Как назло, в голову ничего не приходило. Зато он вёз с собой отрезы льняного полотна, мешочек со специями и целую сахарную голову — компенсацию за похороны шайки отравителей. Вряд ли все это им в могиле понадобится.

Мастер Пальмиери починил свою камеру обскуру и торжественно вручил её Зо. И того неожиданно осенило. Идея оказалась потрясающе простой и при этом настолько шарлатанской, что даже безбожнику-Зо сделалось не по себе. Но она была идеальной.

Камера обскура, огромное льняное полотно, слепящее весеннее солнце, подходящая модель — и мир увидел самую святую из когда-либо существовавших реликвий.

Зо с Леонардо, к удивлению последнего, получили свой контракт на стёкла, причём Риарио не упускал возможности навестить Флоренцию и проследить за его исполнением.

А туринская святыня даже спустя пять веков продолжает вызывать споры и будоражить умы.


End file.
